Freddy Aguilar’s Favorite TV Shows When He Was A Kids In 2004
2004–Present Favortie TV Shows, Movies, And Songs Current Programming Television Shows Beyblade (2002–2003) (2004–Present) Beyblade V-Force (2003–2004) (2004–Present) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (2004–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001–2006) (2004–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (2005–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (2008–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) (2011–Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (2016–Present) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) (2008-2012; 2014-Present) Bakugan: New Vestroia (2009-2010) (2009-2011; 2014-Present) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) (2010-2011; 2014-Present) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) (2011-2013: 2015-Present) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011) (2010-Present) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012) (2011-Present) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013) (2012-Present) Pokémon: Indigo League (1998–2000) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999–2000) (2004-Present) Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000–2001) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001–2002) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Master Quest (2002–2003) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (2005-Present) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (2006-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) (2007-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (2008-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (2009-Present) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (2010-Present) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (2011-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) (2012-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) (2013-Present) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) (2013-Present) Pokémon: XY (2014) (2014-Present) Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest (2015) (2015-Present) Pokémon: XYZ (2016–2017) (2016-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (2017-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–2019) (2018-Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–2020) (2019-Present) Pokémon Chornicles (2006) (2006-Present) Sonic X (2003-2006) (2004-Present) Digimon Frontier (2002-2003) (2004-Present) Dinosaur King (2007-2010) (2007-Present) Duel Masters (2004-2006) (2004-Present) Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012) (2011-Present) Megaman NT Warrior (2003-2006) (2004-Present) Spider Riders (2006-2007) (2006-Present) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006-2007) (2006-Present) Inuyasha (2003-2006) (2005-Present) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012-2013) (2012-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) (2004-Present) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004-2006) (2004-2012: 2014-Present) Disney’s House of Mouse (2001-2003) (2004-2009; 2014-Present) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) (February 21, 2005–Present) Teen Titans (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-Present) House of Anubis (2011-2013) (2011-Present) Movies Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) (2004-Present) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) (2004-Present) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Mewtow Returns (2001) (2004-Present) Pokémon 4Ever (2002) (2004-Present) Pokémon Heroes (2003) (2004-Present) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (2004-Present) Pokénon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (2005-Present) Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (2006-Present) Pokémon: Laucario and The Mystery of Mew (2006) (2006-Present) Pokémon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea (2007) (2007-Present) Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) (2008-Present) Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) (2009-Present) Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel Of Life (2009) (2009-Present) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) (2011-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Black Victini And Reshiram And White Victini And Zekrom (2011) (2011-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem Vs. The Sword Of Justice (2012) (2012-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Genesct And The Legend Awakened (2013) (2013-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Dianice And The Cocoon Of Destruction (2014) (2014-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa And The Clash Of Ages (2015) (2015-Present) Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion And The Mechanical Marvel (2016) (2016-Present) Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You (2017) (2017-Present) Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) ''(2018-Present) ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (2004-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (2011-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (2017-Present) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) (2005-Present) Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) (2006-Present) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (August 12, 2005–Present) Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) (September 9, 2006-Present) Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) (September 14, 2019-Present) High School Musical (2006) (2006-Present) High School Musical 2 (2007) (2007-Present) High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) (2008-Present) The Cheetah Girls (2003) (2005-Present) The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) (2006-Present) The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) (2008-Present) Camp Rock (2008) (2008-present) Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) (2010-Present) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) (2004-Present) Spectacular (2009) (February 16, 2009-Present) Legally Blondes (2009) (September 6, 2019–Present) Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (2006) (2006-Present) Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience (2009) (2009-Present) High School Musical: The Concert (Extreme Access Pass) (2007) (2007-Present) Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) (2008–Present) Tour Generación RBD En Vivo (2005) (August 26, 2005–January 18, 2009: October 12, 2018–Present) Drake & Josh: Drake & Josh Go Hollywood (2006) (January 6, 2006-Present) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (May 1, 2004–Present) Blue’s Big Musical Movie (2000) (May 1, 2004–Present) Selena (1997) (September 6, 2005–Present) Titanic (1997) (2008-Present) The Notebook (2004) (2011-Present) The Vow (2012) (2019-Present) The Best of Me (2014) (2019-Present) Me Before You (2016) (2019-Present) La La Land (2016) (2019-Present) Message in a Bottle (1999) (2019-Present) Endless Love (2014) (2019-Present) Autumn in New York (2000) (2019-Present) Sweet November (2001) (2019-Present) P.S. I Love You (2007) (2019-Present) The Bridges of Madison County (1995) (2019-Present) Oliver's Story (1978) (2019-Present) To All the Boys I've Loved Before (2018) (2019-Present) The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) (2019-Present) Before Sunrise (1995) (2019-Present) Casablanca (1942) (2019-Present) Brief Encounter (1946) (2019-Present) Splendor in the Grass (1961) (2019-Present) Letter from an Unknown Woman (1948) (2019-Present) Christmas Movies and Specials Recess Christmas: Miracle of Third Street (2001) (2004-Present) Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008) (2008-Present) Casper's First Christmas (1979) (2004-Present) A Flintstone Christmas (1977) (2004-Present) My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) (2005-Present) Mickey’s Once Upon A Christmas (1999) (2004-Present) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) (2004-Present) Mickey’s Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse (2001) (2004-Present) Specials Macy’s 4th of July Fireworks Spectacular (2004-Present) Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade (2004-Present) Hollywood Christmas Parade (2004-Present) Dick Clark’s New Year‘s Rockin’ Eve (2004-Present) Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards (2004-Present) Nickeldeon Kids Choice Sports Awards (2014-Present) Teen Choice Awards (2009-Present) Radio Disney Music Awards (2014-Present) 2008 Disney Channel Games (2008-Present) Former Programming The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) (August 29, 2005-May 6, 2007) Maisy (1999-2000) (2004-September 5, 2009) Rebelde (2004-2006) (2004-January 18, 2009) Teletubbies (1997-2001) (2004-September 5, 2009) Angelina Ballerina (2002-2006) (2004-August 31, 2009) Between the Lions (2000-2010) (2004-September 5, 2009) The Big Comfy Couch (1992-2006) (2004-September 5, 2009) Boohbah (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-December 21, 2009) Dragon Tales (1999-2005) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Blue's Clues (1996-2006) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) 3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Muppet Babies (1984-1991) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) Reading Rainbow (1983-2006) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) The Porky Pig Show (1964-1967) (September 1, 2004-February 13, 2009) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008) (September 7, 2004-September 5, 2009) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007) (May 1, 2004-March 31, 2009) Make Way for Noddy (2002-2007) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2016) (May 5, 2006-August 31, 2009) Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1998-2005) (September 1, 2004-July 3, 2009) Dora the Explorer (2000-2007) (September 1, 2004-July 3, 2009) Barney and Friends (1992-2009) (May 1, 2004-July 3, 2009) Kipper the Dog (1997-2000) (2004-August 31, 2009) Pingu (1986-2006) (May 1, 2004-July 3, 2009) Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1994) (2004-August 30, 2017) Yin! Yang Yo! (2006-2009) (September 5, 2006-August 30, 2017) Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) (2004-August 30, 2017) Wow Wow Wubbzy (2006-2010) (September 5, 2006-August 30, 2017) Little Bear (1995-2003) (September 1, 2004-September 5, 2009: 2016-August 30, 2017) Ghostwriter (1992-1995) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: May 1, 2015-August 30, 2017) Stanley (2001-2004) (2004-May 16, 2008: March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013: May 1, 2015-June 30, 2018) The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957-1960) (2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2014-June 7, 2019) The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958-1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Hokey Wolf (1960-1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959-1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (1959-1962) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Snooper and Blabber (1959-1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) The Yogi Bear Show (1958-1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Snagglepuss (1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Yakky Doodle (1961) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Top Cat (1961-1962) (September 1, 2004-June 7, 2019) Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) (September 1, 2004–June 25, 2019) The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) (2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2014-June 25, 2019) Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002) (2004-March 16, 2009: January 2, 2014-June 25, 2019) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) (September 18, 2004-June 25, 2019) PB&J Otter (1998-2000) (2004-February 13, 2009: September 4, 2012-June 25, 2019) Care Bears DIC (1985) (2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2012-June 25, 2019) Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) (September 1, 2004-June 25, 2019) Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) (September 1, 2004-June 25, 2019) Sailor Moon (1995-2000) (September 1, 2004-June 25, 2019) Boy Meets World (1993-2000) (September 1, 2004-June 25, 2019) Cyberchase (2002-Present) (September 1, 2004-August 25, 2019) Mio Mao (1970-1976, 2002-2007) (May 1, 2004-June 27, 2019) Friends (1994-2004) (September 5, 2011-July 4, 2019) Sonic Underground (1999) (September 1, 2004-July 19, 2019) BrainSurge (2009-2014) (September 28, 2009-July 31, 2019) Figure It Out (1997-1999: 2012-2013) (September 1, 2004–July 31, 2019) America's Funniest Home Video (1990-1996: 2001-2015) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1973) (September 1, 2004–August 31, 2019) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) (September 1, 2004–August 31, 2019) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Yogi's Gang (1973) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2012: January 2, 2014-August 31, 2019) Yo Yogi! (1991) (May 1, 2004-February 13, 2009: January 2, 2014-August 31, 2019) The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) (April 14, 2012–August 31, 2019) Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1978) (September 8, 2004–August 31, 2019) Zoey 101 (2005-2008) (January 9, 2005–August 31, 2019) Dungeons & Dragons (1983-1985) (September 1, 2004–August 31, 2019) Supah Ninjas (2011-2013) (2011-2019) The Troop (2009-2013) (2009-2019) I Am Frankie (2017-Present) (2019) Drake & Josh (2004-2007) (January 11, 2004–September 4, 2019) Movies Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Barney Live in New York City (1994) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Barney's Musical Castle (2001) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Barney's Colorful World Live (2004) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) (March 8, 2005-August 31, 2009) The Care Bears Movie (1985) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2009) The Little Bear Movie (2001) (September 1, 2004-August 30, 2017) The Best of Barney (2008) (September 9, 2008-June 27, 2019) Prom (2011) (2011-July 7, 2019) 16 Wishes (2010) (2010-July 7, 2019) A Wrinkle In Time (2018) (2018-July 7, 2019) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) (2004-July 21, 2019) The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) (2012-2019) About Time (2013) (2019) If I Stay (2014) (2019) Arrival (2016) (2019) Atonement (2007) (2019) The Longest Ride (2015) (2019) Pearl Harbor (2001) (2019) The Last Song (2010) (2019) The Lucky One (2012) (2019) Dirty Dancing (1987) (2012-2019) Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) (2015-2019) Love Story (1970) (2019) Midnight in Paris (2011) (2019) The Wedding Planner (2001) (2011-2019) My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) (2019) One Day (2011) (2019) Rent (2005) (2019) The Age of Adaline (2015) (2019) Twilight (2008) (2019) Ever After (1998) (2019) Gone With the Wind (1939) (2019) Remember Me (2010) (2019) Safe Haven (2013) (2019) Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) (2019) A Walk To Remember (2002) (2019) The Sorcerer’s Apprentice (2010) (2012-2019) Lemonade Mouth (2011) (2011-2019) Pride & Prejudice (2005) (2019-June 25, 2019) Water for Elephants (2011) (2019-June 25, 2019) Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2015) (2015-July 31, 2019) Dora The Explorer: Dora’s Pirate Adventure (2004) (2004-July 31, 2019) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (September 1, 2004-July 31, 2019) Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) (September 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Yogi’s Ark Lark (1972) (September 1, 2004–August 31, 2019) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) (May 1, 2004-August 31, 2019) Pizza My Heart (2005) (2019-September 1, 2019) Specials Mickey's 90th Spectacular (2018) (November 4, 2018) Songs High School Musical Start Of Something New (2006) What I’ve Been Looking For (2006) When There Was Me And You (2006) Breaking Free (2006) We’re All In This Together (2006) What Time Is It (2007) You Are The Music In me (2007) Everyday (2007) High School Musical (2008) RBD Rebelde (2004) Solo Quédate En Silencio (2004) Otro Dia Que Va (2004) Ensename (2004) Tenerte Y Quererte (2004) Cuando El Amor Se Acaba (2004) Sálvame (2005) Un Poco De Tu Amor (2005) Nuestro Amor (2005) Aún Hay Algo (2005) Me Voy (2005) Fuera (2005) Solo Para Ti (2005) Este Corazón (2006) Ser O Parecer (2006) Celestial (2007) Bésame Sin Miedo (2007) Dame (2007) Para Olvidarte De Mí (2009) Adiós (2009) Camp Rock Play My Music (2008) This Is Me (2008) We Rock (2008) Brand New Day (2010) It’s On (2010) This Is Our Song (2010) The Cheetah Girls Together We Can (2003) Cheetah Sisters (2003) Cinderella (2003) The Party’s Just Begun (2006) Strut (2006) Amigas Cheetahs (2006) Cheetah Love (2008) One World (2008) Katy Perry Hot N Cold (2008) Part Of Me (2012) Roar (2013) Firework (2010) The One That Got Away (2011) Backstreet Boys Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) (1997) As Long as You Love Me (1997) All I Have to Give (1998) I Want It That Way (1999) Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely (1999) More Than That (2001) Drowning (2001) Selena I Could Fall In Love (1995) Dreaming of You (1995) Where Did The Feeling Go (1997) Kelly Clarkson Breakaway (2004) Since U Been Gone (2004) Behind These Hazel Eyes (2005) Because of You (2005) Bruno Mars Just The Way You Are (2010) Grenade (2010) It Will Rain (2011) Rihanna Don’t Stop The Music (2007) Disturbia (2008) Only Girl (In The World) (2010) Diamonds (2012) Jonas Brothers S.O.S (2007) Hold On (2007) Burnin’ Up (2008) Lady Gaga Just Dance (2008) Poker Face (2008) Paparazzi (2009) Bad Romance (2009) Alejandro (2010) Born This Way (2011) The Edge Of Glory (2011) Taylor Swift You Belong With Me (2009) We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (2012) Blank Space (2014) Wildest Dreams (2015) Aventura Por Un Segundo (2009) Dile Al Amor (2009) Yo Quisiera Amarla (2009) El Malo (2010) El Desprecio (2010) John Lemon Imagine (1971) Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (1971) And the Other Great Awsome Songs Zeed - Stay The Night (2013) Stand By Me - Prince Royce (2010) We Belong - Pat Benatar (1984) The World’s Greatest - R. Kelly (2002) Before He Cheats - Carrie Underwood (2006) Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol (2006) Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper (1984) Ne-Yo - Closer (2008) Pieces Of Me - Ashlee Simpson (2004) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1993) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply (1983) Dynamtie - Taio Cruz (2010) Selena Gomez - Magic (2009) Miley Cyrus - The Climb (2009) Los Temerarios - Si Tú Te Vas (2008) Romeo Santos - You (2011) Bye Bye Bye - NSYNC (2000) How Much I Feel - Ambrosia (1978) Unbreak My Heart - Toni Braxton (1996) Me and Bobby McGee - Janis Joplin (1971) Year of the Cat - Al Stewart (1976) Longer - Dan Fogelberg (1979) I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Song - Jim Croce (1974) Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me - Elton John (1974) Somewhere Out There - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram (1986) Hannah Montana The Movie - Butterfly Fly Away (2009) Heaven Is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle (1987) After the Love Has Gone - Earth, Wind & Fire (1979) One More Night - Phil Collins (1984) In Too Deep - Genesis (1987) Without You - Harry Nilsson (1971) All By Myself - Eric Carmen (1975) Alguma Vez - Christian Castro (1999) Angel - Belinda Peregrin (2004) Madonna - Material Girl (1985) I Don't Have the Heart - James Ingram (1990) Ventura Highway - America (1972) Annie's Song - John Denver (1974) Miracles - Jefferson Starship (1975) Paul Simon - Still Crazy After All These Years (1975) I'll Never Love This Way Again - Dionne Warwick (1979) Never Gonna Let You Go - Sérgio Mendes (1983) Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart (1993) Spectacular - Something To Believe In (2009) Friends - I’ll Be There For You (1995) Babe - Styx (1979) Anything for You - Gloria Estefan (1988) Back in the High Life - Steve Winwood (1986) Can’t Help Falling In Love - A-Teens (2002) Neon Lights - Demi Lovato (2013) This Is The Life - Hannah Montana (2006) She Believes In Me - Kenny Rogers (1979) Like A Prayer - Madonna (1989) Zeed - Clarity (2012) Don't Speak - No Doubt (1996) Always - Atlantic Starr (1987) Belinda - Lo Siento (2003) Your Song - Elton John (1970) Lost in Love - Air Supply (1980) I Write the Songs - Barry Manilow (1975) All My Life - K-Ci & JoJo (1998) If You Don't Know Me by Now - Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes (1972) If Ever You're in My Arms Again - Peabo Bryson (1984) A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (2002) My Love - Paul Mccartney And Wings (1973) I Still Believe - Hayden Panetieree (2007) You’re The Inspiration - Chicago (1984) Through The Years - Kenny Rogers (1981) True Colors - Cyndi Lauper (1986) Endless Love - Diana Ross and Lionel Richie (1981) True - Spandau Ballet (1983) Cherish - Kool and the Gang (1985) All This Love - DeBarge (1982) Sara - Starship (1986) Truly - Lionel Richie (1982) Romeo Santos - Llévame Contigo (2012) Don't Wanna Lose You - Gloria Estefan (1989) Can’t Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon (1985) Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon (1980) La Playa - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2000) Go The Distance - Michael Bolton (1997) Someday - All 4 One (1996) Good Life - OneRepublic (2010) Counting Stars - OneRepublic (2013) Heroes - Alesso (2014) Take On Me - A-ha (1984) Hanson - MMMbop (1997) Back at One - Brain McKnight (1999) Arthur's Theme - Christopher Cross (1981) Phil Collins - A Groovy Kind Of Love (1988) The One That You Love - Air Supply (1981) Say You Love Me - Fleetwood Mac (1976) Even Now - Barry Manilow (1978) To Love Somebody - Michael Bolton (1992) Baby, What a Big Surprise - Chicago (1977) Baby, Come To Me - Patti Austin and James Ingram (1982) Up Where We Belong - Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes (1982) Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer - Kenny Rogers and Kim Carnes (1980) I'd Really Love to See You Tonight - England Dan & John Ford Coley (1976) If You Don't Know Me by Now - Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes (1972) Don't Let Me Be Lonely Tonight - James Taylor (1972) Right Time of the Night - Jennifer Warnes (1977) Living Inside Myself - Gino Vannelli (1981) Hard to Say I'm Sorry - Chicago (1982) Fight Song - Rachel Platten (2015) Torn - Natalie Imbruglia (1997) The Lion King - Circle Of Life (1994) Reflection - Christina Aguilera (1998) Hungry Eyes - Eric Carmen (1987) My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne (2004) Pink - A Million Dreams (2018) The Bangles - Eternal Flame (1989) Duele el Amor - Aleks Syntek and Ana Torroja (2003) Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship (1987) If You Don’t Know Me By Now - Simply Red (1989) Belinda - Boba Nina Nice (2003) If - Bread (1971) Bread - Everything I Own (1972) All Through The Night - Cyndi Lauper (1984) If I Never Knew You - Secada & Shanice (1995) Belinda - Vivir (2004) Lovefool - The Cardigans (1996) Rosas - La Oreja De Van Gogh (2003) Burn - Ellie Goulding (2013) Sia Ft David Guetta - Titanium (2011) Part Of Your World - The Little Mermaid (1989) Making Love Out Of Nothing At All - Air Supply (1983) Heart Attack - Demi Lovato (2013) Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato (2012) Tonight, I Celebrate My Love - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack (1983) A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Stars (2005) The Lady in Red - Chris de Burgh (1986) My Funny Friend And Me - Sting (2000) Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx (1989) Time After Time - Cyndi Lauper (1984) Photograph - Ed Sheeran (2015) Perfect - Ed Sheeran (2017) Everytime You Go Away - Paul Young (1985) Here And Now - Luther Vandross (1989) VivimI - Laura Pausini (2005) Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran (2014) Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Nicki French (1995) He Could Be The One - Hannah Montana (2009) Stuck On You - Lionel Richie (1984) Listen To Your Heart - Roxette (1988) Christy Carlson Romano - Could It Be (2005) Puffy Amiyumi - Hi hi (2005) I Believe I Can Fly - R. Kelly (1996) For You I Will - Monica (1997) I Swear - All 4 One (1994) Los Temerarios - Sin Ti Moriria (1995) I'm Gonna Love You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Still Holding Out For You - SHeDAISY (2001) How Do I Live - LeAnn Rimes (1997) Miss You Like Crazy - Natalie Cole (1989) The Power of Love - Celine Dion (1993) Have I Told You Lately - Rod Stewart (1993) Loco Por Ti - Los Temerarios (2008) Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac (1987) Halo - Beyoncé (2009) Belinda - No Entiendo (2004) Pocketful Of Sunshine - Natasha Bedlingfield (2008) IParty With Victorious - Leave It All To Shine (2011) Disney Channel Stars - Circle Of Life (2003) Cherish - Kool & The Gang (1985) Love Will Lead You Back - Taylor Dayne (1990) Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis (2007) Drake And Josh - I Found A Way (2005) Zoey 101 - Follow Me (2005) Somewhere Only We Know - Keane (2004) Colors Of The Wind - Vanessa Williams (1995) Selena Gomez & The Scene - Naturally (2009) Save The Best For Last - Vanessa Williams (1992) Adele - Set Fire To The Rain (2011) Toto - Africa (1982) Take On Me - Aha (1984) These Dreams - Heart (1986) Who Knew - Pink (2006) M2M - Don’t Say You Love Me (1999) Fergie - Clumsy (2007) Graduation (Friends Forever) - Vitamin C (2000) Fergie - Big Girls Don’t Cry (2007) Adele - Someone Like You (2011) Holding Back the Years - Simply Red (1985) Giving You the Best That I Got - Anita Baker (1988) No One - Alicia Keys (2007) La La Land - Demi Lovato (2008) Stand By You - Rachel Platten (2015) Girl on Fire - Alicia Keys (2012) No Air - Jordin Sparks Ft Chris Brown (2008) Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of The Heart (1983) We've Got Tonight - Kenny Roger and Sheena Easton (1983) A Whole New World - Peabo Bryson And Regina Belle (1992) Beauty And The Beast - Celine Dion And Peabo Bryson (1991) The Greatest Love Of All - Whitney Houston (1985) My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (1997) No Me Doy por Vencido - Luis Fonsi (2008) Someday My Prince Will Come - Barbra Streisand (2001) I Want Know What Love Is - Foreigner (1984) One Moment In Time - Whitney Houston (1988) If You Can Dream - Disney Princess (2004) Can’t We Try - Dan Hill And Vonda Shepherd (1987) Don’t Know Much - Linda Ronatadt & Aaron Neville (1989) We Are The World - USA For Africa (1985) Disney's Friends for Change - Send It On (2009) Bon Jovi - Never Say Goodbye (1987) Christmas Songs Phineas & Ferb - Winter Vacation (2009) All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey (1994) It’s Beginning To Look Alot Like Christmas - Johnny Mathis Winter Wonderland - Johnny Mathis The Christmas Song - King Cole Trio (1946) Home For The Holidays - Perry Como (1955) Santa Claus Is Comin To Town - Frank Sinatra & Cyndi Lauper Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer - Elmo & Patsy A Holly Jolly Christmas - Burl Ives (1964) Silver Bells - Andy Williams Winter Wonderland - Tony Bennett (1959) Silver Bells - Johnny Mathis White Christmas - Bing Crosby Sleigh Ride - Ella Fitzgerald Christmas Time Is Here - Vince Guaraldi Trio (1965) I’ll Be Home For Christmas - Bing Crosby (1943) Little Saint Nick - The Beach Boys (1963) Blue Christmas - Elvis Presley (1964; 1965) Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Frank Sinatra Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow - Dean Martin Joy To The World - Anne Murray Feliz Navidad - José Feliciano (1970) Last Christmas - Wham! (1984) Winter Wonderland - Eurythmics (1987) Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays - *NSYNC (1998) Christmas Time - Backstreet Boys (1996) Last Christmas - Taylor Swift (2007) Phineas & Ferb - That Christmas Feeling (2009) Phineas & Ferb - Christmas is Starting Now (2009) Spongebob Squarepants - The Very First Christmas (2000) I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Jackson 5 (1970) Basking In The Warmth Of Christmas - Jimmy Neutron (2003) Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town - Jackson 5 (1970) Feliz Navidad - Dora The Explorer (2002) Blue’s Room - Jingle Bells (2004) I Love Christmas - LazyTown (2005) Christmas Everyday - The Fairly OddParents (2001) The First Noel - All Grown Up (2004) Phineas & Ferb - Danville for Niceness (2009) Victorious - It’s Not Christmas Without You (2011) Share This Day - Josh Kelley (2004) Phineas & Ferb - We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2011) Jingle Bells - Drake Bell (2008) The Looney Tunes Show - Christmas Rules (2012) Rockin Around The Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee (1958) Jingle Bell Rock - Boddy Helms (1957) Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer - Burl Ives (1964) Fred Astaire - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) Frosty The Snowman - Jimmy Durante (1950) It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year - Andy Williams (1963) Phineas & Ferb - Thank You Santa (2009) Play - As Long As There’s Christmas (2002) John Lennon - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (1971) The Best Christmas of All - Disney's House of Mouse (2001) Favorite Restaurant Sarku Japan (2015-Present) Burger King (2004-Present) Miller’s Ale House (2018-Present) Subway (2004-Present) Dallas BBQ (2018-Present) Apple Bees (2006-Present) Silver Spoon Diner (2012-Present) T-Bone Diner (2014-Present) Dunkin Dounts (2004-Present) McDonald’s (2004-Present) Beky Bakery & Coffee Shop (2004-Present) Stop Inn (2008-Present) Red Mango (2013-Present) Cositas Rica (2011-Present) Angelo’s Pizza (2004-Present) Lucky Star Chinese Food (2004-Present) Paladares Colombian Bakery (2014-Present) Las Americans Bakery (2004-Present) JM Las Americans Bakery (2011-Present) M2N Cafeteria (2018-Present) La Abundancia (2013-Present) La America Restaurant (2006-Present) Tropic Pollo (2008-Present) Kennedy Fried Chicken (2018-Present) Teriyaki Express (2012-Present) 7th Ave Donuts & Diner (2015-Present) Favorite Food Torta de Milanesa de Pollo Chicken Pizza Sport Baseball Games Angry Birds Seasons (2010) (2010-Present) Angry Birds Rio (2011) (2011-Present) Sonic Raiders: Zero Gravity (2008) (2008-Present) Sonic Free Raiders (2010) (2010-Present) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) (2010-Present) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (2008-Present) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (2014-Present) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS And Wii U (2014) (2014-Present) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) (2018-Present) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) (2017-Present) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (2017-Present) Team Sonic Racing (2019) (2019-Present) School PS 7 (2005-2011) Public School 229 (2011-2013) I.S 5 Walter Crowley Intermediate School (2013-2015) Long Island City High School (2015-Present) Mall Queens Center Mall (2004-Present) New World Mall (2012-2018) Skyview Mall (2010-2018) Rego Center (2011-Present) Work Queens Library (2017-2018) Salvation Army Thrift Store (2018-Present) Favorite Frozen Yogurt Flavors Cookies & Cream Cake Batter Chocolate Island Banana Favorite Dallas BBQ Food Double Cheeseburger Sticky Chicken Tenders Favorite Silver Spoon Diner Food Mac & Cheese Burger